Tissue repair matrices can be used to augment the mechanical properties of tissues, with both immediate and long-term effects. One such application is the use of a polypropylene mesh for the reinforcement and repair of load bearing structures in the female pelvic floor to maintain a desirable anatomical position of one or more organs. In order to effect a repair, a matrix (or mesh) is typically attached on or near a structure of interest. Attachment, which can be referred to as fixation, may involve the use of additional mechanical devices or tools. In some instances, attachment using additional mechanical devices or tools can preserve the relative position of the implant to the structures of interest so that the tissue infiltration, which can provide repair durability, can occur.
Attachment involving known mechanical devices and tools can be time-consuming and complex. In both transvaginal and laparascopic approaches, the mesh can be moved into position and held in place by a physician during the permanent attachment process in accordance with clinical requirements. Using known mechanical devices and tools, mesh manipulation and attachment can be tedious, time-consuming, and technically challenging. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.